Across the Universe of Time
by skyequill
Summary: Harry has gone to defeat Voldemort and soon the wizarding community is celebrating his victory. There is only one problem: Harry hasn’t returned and has not been seen. This story is in Ginny’s POV as she walks through Hogsmeade, wondering if Harry is even


**A/n: This is my first fic; it's short and a song fic. It is to one of my favorite songs "Across the Universe of Time" by Hayley Westerna. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related items (if I did I wouldn't be writing this) and I don't own the song either. **

**Summary: Harry has gone to defeat Voldemort and soon the wizarding community is celebrating his victory. There is only one problem: Harry hasn't not returned and has not been seen. This story is in Ginny's POV as she walks through Hogsmeade, wondering if Harry is even alive. **

Across the Universe of Time

_When the sea falls from the shore,_

_as the light sinks low, will I see you anymore?_

An icy wind blew through the crowded streets of Hogsmeade, seeming not to bother most of the people there. Many were inside the shops, raising mugs of butterbeer and others were singing happily and eating sweets from Honeydukes. A slender girl with fiery red hair ducked down a side street, shying away from the crowds as tears stung her eyes. None of them understood what this meant, none of them.

_As the rain falls from the sky,_

_can I bring you back from a distant lullaby?_

Ginny leant against the wooden wall of the building behind her, wiping her tears. Yes, they may be celebrating _his_ victory, but where was he? He hadn't been seen or heard of for nearly twelve hours since the death of Voldemort. What if he had died as well? No, Ginny would _never_ believe that! She couldn't!

_Show me your vision, _

_the story begun._

_Two lights are rising and burning as one._

She began walking again, an oddly pleasant and comforting darkness settling around the small town of Hogsmeade. Ginny pulled her cloak tightly around her, the same icy wind blowing her hair from her pale face.

Looking up at the night sky, Ginny felt something warm spread throughout her body, almost like the sensation of butterbeer. If Harry _had_ diedhe would be up there; he would be with his parents. He would be happy. _But I'm not happy, not without him_, Ginny couldn't help but thinking as she watching a group of stars fall from the sky in bright colors.

_In the deep blue of the night,_

_shining millions of stars_

_and my spirit burning bright,_

_spinning on, into the sun._

_Flying higher, now my journey's begu_n.

"Gin!" called a voice over the noise of the crowd. Ginny stopped and slowly turned, watching as the crowd parted for a bushy haired girl who was dragging behind her a red-haired boy. Both looked worried and a little confused.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, laying a hand on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny forced a smile, though it wasn't very convincing.

"I think I'll just head back to Hogwarts. I'll meet you guys there, ok?"

Ron nodded and Hermione enveloped Ginny into a tight hug. Then they disappeared back into the crowd. Ginny began walking again, but instead of heading back towards the castle, she went the opposite way into a grove of trees.

_And the cold, cold wind, it blows me away._

_The feeling all over is black, black day,_

_but I know that I'll see you again,_

_and I know that you're near me._

For some reason, Ginny felt she needed to just sit and think. So much had happened, almost too much to be bearable. The battle with the Death Eaters, many of the Slytherins joining Voldemort's ranks, and then Harry's and Voldemort's disappearance. None had been able to follow the two; Ginny knew, she had tried in vain. Not even Dumbledore had been able to follow them. _He has gone down a path that I cannot follow. _

_There's a star calling my name,_

_It's echo is true and the song is not the same._

_Take my hand and lead me away,_

_bring my back to you, in your arms I'm gonna stay._

The ground was soft as Ginny fell to her knees, tears now pouring freely down her face. Harry had been much more than just her crush over all of the years. Especially in her sixth year, he had been her friend, an adviser, closer than anyone else. And if he was gone...

_Tell me your vision, the story begun._

_Two lights are rising and burning as one._

The sounds of the celebrations drifted towards Ginny. She wanted to yell at everyone, make them understand. Voldemort was gone, yes, but Harry was, too. Their hero, the one who gave them the lives free of terror, he was gone. And it sure didn't sound like they cared.

_All those years drifting in space,_

_I have known you well yet I've never seen your face,_

_You turn around, looking at me,_

_Laughter in your eyes and now I can see._

A twig suddenly snapped behind Ginny and the sound of shallow breathing reached her ears. Immediately, Ginny leapt up, her wand pointed at the darkened area beneath the trees. A figure stepped out, cloaked and stooped over.

"Who are you?" Ginny demanded. If this was a Death Eater, he would die, painfully. Harry was gone and every person who had ever followed Voldemort deserved to die as well.

The figure straightened his shoulders and Ginny saw a glint of emerald beneath his hood. Ginny narrowed her eyes slightly, letting her want drop an inch or so. Her heart leapt, though her mind told her not to believe it. Ginny trusted her heart.

_And the cold, cold wind, it blows me away_

_the feeling all over is a black, black day,_

_but I know that I know that I'll see you again,_

_and I know that you're near me._

"Harry?" Ginny whispered, her wand falling out of her hands as the figure lowered his hood. Harry Potter stood before her, the boy who had lived. His dark hair was messy as usual, blood running down the side of his face. Something was missing...his scar. It was gone, the skin beneath his hair smooth and perfect.

"I'm sorry I left you," Harry said, his voice raspy. "I never would have forgiven myself if you had gotten hurt, though."

"You are so selfish!" Ginny cried, flinging her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. "What if you had died?"

"I missed you, too," Harry whispered into her hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tightened them. "I'll never leave you again."

_I know that I'll see you again,_

_and I know that you're near me. _


End file.
